


Wonderful Tonight

by Shini



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Romance, SouMako - Freeform, all the happy freels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini/pseuds/Shini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sorry Mako. Going overtime tonight. Will seriously make it up to you next time. I promise! xoxo-</p><p>After reading Souske's message, Makoto sighed heavily. </p><p>"How many "next times" has it been now?" he mumbled to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.
> 
> This is seriously my very first fic of anything.  
> My very first attempt in writing a story because inspiration doesn't come to me as often as i want them to.  
> I have no idea what i'm doing but I just finished watching episode 9 and and the freelings just won't stop. I just want them to be happy! Dammit!!!  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)
> 
> // - thoughts

-Sorry Mako. Going overtime tonight. Will seriously make it up to you next time. I promise! xoxo-

After reading Sousuke's message, Makoto sighed heavily. 

"How many "next times" has it been now?" he mumbled to himself. Putting his phone in his pocket and opening his umbrella, he headed out into the street walking rather pensively as the night rain slowly envelopes him like a heavy curtain; dulling every other sight and sound. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He understood Sousuke's job as an olympic swimming coach. Understood that it was important because he himself work as a full-time coach at Iwatobi SC. Understood that the athletes come first. So it would be very silly for him to feel all upset and pouty. A grown man. A 23 year old grown man. Acting like a spoiled, pouty little kid. But he can't help himself. 

All his life he's had this "big brother" image to everyone. A reliable and responsible leader to his friends and colleagues. It seemed like people thought that everything was soo easy breezy for him but they don't realize that all of that came from a great deal of hard work and sacrifice. Not to mention a greater deal of self control not to bang his head on his desk in a few instances just to keep his sanity in check. No, it was not that easy at all.

He wanted to be somewhere where he can just relax. Or rather, to be with someONE whom he'd feel relax with. Dare he say someone who would spoil him. 

But here he was, in front of their house, going to celebrate their 5th anniversary alone; upset and unspoiled for the 4th time. Yes, their first anniversary was magical but then college became harder and then work suddenly became longer not to mention a series of unfortunate events not worth remembering. All just spiraled down to "making it up next time.".

Makoto was no saint. He has his moments too. What he wanted, even just for today, was to feel appreciated. Remembering the message from Sousuke, he realized that he didn't even greet him. A piercing pain suddenly shot Makoto. He grimaced as he slowly opened the door to their home. /Our home./ He smiled self deprciatingly on that thought.

"I'm Home..." Makoto said weakly to the empty house. He fliped the light switch on but no light came. He tried a few more times to no avail. /Must be busted. Will need to change that later./ Makoto sighed deeply. /What a great way to end my day./ While folding his umbrella and taking off his shoes, he thought of things he could do to distract himself from the heavy feeling on his chest. 

/Okay. Cook dinner for myself and maybe watch a movie... probably eat some of the ice cream from yesterday. It's not that bad. It's just like every year.../ 

But his thoughts were suddenly cut short by a faint sound of a piano and a light ember glow from somewhere ahead. 

He walked rather slowly and carefully. Noticing rose petals on the floor which puzzled him. "Sou?" Makoto called out with but there was no reply. The instrumental song on the stereo continued. Makoto couldn't quite figure out what song it was but it was very familiar.

When he reached the living room, he was greeted with more rose petals and the room was dotted with tiny candles everywhere. At the center of it all was a table with a boquet of roses and a beautiful cake. Written on it was: "Happy Anniversary!" in a shaky, loopsided writing. /Hmm... Did he make this?!/ Makoto chuckled as the image of Sousuke baking came to mind. He swiped his finger a bit on the icing and tasted it. It was chocolate and coffee yet the taste of coffee overpowered everything else but it tasted good nonetheless. 

Suddenly, Makoto yelped in surprise when two big, strong hands reached out from behind him and slowly wrapped around his shoulders. He feels the familiar body of Sousuke behind him gently rocking him from side to side. He was humming the same song on the stereo.

"Uh, Sou? What's all of this? Are you alright?" Makoto tried to face him but Sousuke's grip on him was tight. Sousuke started nuzzling his hair and much to his surprise, Sousuke spoke to him behind his left ear singing in a very low and sexy voice.

"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." With a low chuckle, Sousuke slowly turned Makoto to face him; still firmly in his embrace. "May I have this dance Mako?" Teal eyes met green ones. Candles casting an amber glow on both of them. 

Makoto smiled, reached out and caressed Sousuke's cheek with his right hand. This was his Sou. A bit rough around the edges but he even has his adorable times too. His Sou and only his. He then slowly wrapped his hands behind Sousuke's neck while Sousuke lowered his hands to wrap behind Makoto's waist.

They looked at each other while swaying slowly to the song each having a loving smile on their face.

"Well, well, well, Yamazaki Sousuke, whatever made you think of doing something like this?" Makoto asked playfully. Sousuke for one is not an overly cheezy romantic guy. Yes, there was the occassional messages and flowers but never something like this.

Sousuke had a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Hm, well, nothing really. Just wanted to do something different this year." Sousuke pause and thought about it more. "Well, more like, just wanted to at least do SOMETHING this year." 

Sousuke slowly rested his head on Makoto's left shoulder leaning sideways facing him. "Mako, we've been together for 5 years now and after our first anniversary, i've just been saying that "i'll make it up to you" right?" Sousuke hugged him tightly. "I've been such a jerk for neglecting you. No more "making it up" as an excuse. Let's do a fresh start."

Makoto gently stroked Sousuke's hair. "Very sorry Mako. And thank you... for putting up with me... and for staying this long." Sousuke lifted his head, kissed Makoto lightly on the lips and smiled. " Happy Anniversary Mako. I love you." 

"Silly Sousuke." Makoto chuckled looking into Sousuke's eyes. "I wouldn't have stayed this long if you're not worth fighting for." Makoto gave a playful sigh. "Unfortunately, i'd still be here even if you don't want me to. So, all is forgiven." Makoto kissed him back. " Happy Anniversary Sou. I love you too."

They slowly danced in comfortable silence. There were far more greater things that cannot be conveyed by words. Just by simply touching and looking at each other, they knew that this was a new beginning.

After a while Makoto broke the silence. "Never knew you could sing tho." Makoto said teasingly.

Sousuke gave a feigned offended look but it then turned into smiled "Well, Challenge Accepted." he stared lovingly at Makoto then the melody of the chorus picks up.

"I feel wonderful because i see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all. Is that you just don't realize..."

Sousuke slowly leans his face forward and as their forehead touched he closed his eyes and sings sofly, sweetly and with much reverie. "how much I love you."

For all the years they've been together, for all the joys and the pains, for all the challenges bought to them, Makoto would gladly go through all of it again as long as it would still lead them to this one single moment.

Makoto slowly closes the distance and they kiss. A soft, gentle kiss with full of love and longing. One minute he's all upset with this man but with just a simple gesture, a simple touch, as long as it's Sousuke, Makoto just becomes undone. And as they parted, Makoto hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sou." 

Now it was Sousuke's turn to be surprised as Makoto sings the last part of the song.

"My darling, you are wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight."


End file.
